


Tension's Like a Fire

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Just a whole lot of self-indulgent fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: It was bound to happen, one way or another. Everyone knows, yourselves included, that you and Woojin couldn't just stay as friends. When the tension runs high, sparks fly and ignite a flame too consuming to be put out.





	Tension's Like a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Six Feet Under the Stars - All Time Low
> 
> This really was supposed to only be a short drabble. What happened. Anyway, this was totally inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/spearmlnt_/status/1114026779054731264?s=19

_ 00:07 _

“Let’s get more onion rings!”

You almost drop your drink at Jisung’s voice. This boy really doesn’t know how to keep it down even if it’s past midnight.

“But we already bought five of those?”

They’re at it again. You tune out the sound of Hyunjin and Jisung arguing like little kids over which snacks to refill on the next store run and focus on the boy in front of you. Woojin sips on his can of soda, a small smile forming on his lips when he caught your eye. He puts down his drink and turns in his chair to face you. 

It’s like the entire world around you has stopped. You try to focus on the snacks you’re sorting on the table but it’s impossible. The twinkling city skyline in the distance, the wind blowing over the rooftops, the full moon in the middle of a clear night sky, all of them seem dull compared to Woojin’s smile. 

His eyes are locked on yours. In the middle of the chaos that is your friends, he’s the only one who truly captures your attention.

This should be nothing new to you, right? You’ve called yourselves best friends for so long that communicating wordlessly is something that just comes naturally. Your heart shouldn’t be fluttering at such simple things as having Woojin’s eyes focusing on you but it does. But the difference lies in what you’re trying to say. Something did change tonight, and there’s something you can’t quite pinpoint in his stares. Fondness? Longing? You’re dying to find out.

He averts his eyes for a bit to nod along to something Hyunjin is saying and bites his lip with a smile before looking back at you, his eyes trailing down to your lips before meeting your eyes again. Damn. How can you not think about that kiss? The memory is still so vivid, like his lips never left yours at all.

And he needs to stop looking at you like that or you're taking matters into your own hands. 

_ 21:46 _

You’ve always had trouble with crowds and tonight is no different. Instead of being restless though, there’s a sense of calm that comes with watching the night sky and listening to the buzz of the city. The party has dulled down to a low rumble when the door closed. 

“I was looking for you all over,” You sensed Woojin’s presence as he walked closer to you but you made no move to look in his direction. He drapes his jacket over your shoulders and settles quietly beside you, his warmth instantly filling the air. 

“Just needed some fresh air,” Only slightly, you tilt your head to peek at his form beside you, seated so close even if the steps are wide enough to easily fit more than ten people.

“I noticed you go out so I followed, I’ve barely talked to you alone all night,” He takes your hand and plays with your fingers.

“Why? Did you want to talk about something or...?”    
“Nah, I just missed you,”   
“We see each other all the time, you’re so clingy,” It wasn’t really a complaint. You press your body closer to his, contrary to your words.

“I’m only clingy to you,” He wraps an arm around you, gripping you tight in a play chokehold not strong enough to actually strangle you, until he ends up with both arms around your shoulders with his head resting on yours. If it was possible to just stay like that and not let go, you wouldn’t. You could feel his heartbeat against your back, steady and calm unlike yours that’s going too fast. Woojin has always been touchy and cuddly but what is this you’re feeling?

_ Turn around. _

The tiny voice inside your head screams everything your heart cannot say. If you turn around now and follow your heart, would it change everything between you?

Before you could act on the risk you wanted to take, Woojin did first. He loosened his grip just enough so you can move. A few seconds of hesitation passes and you feel his lips on yours, his hands cupping your cheeks while yours rest on his chest, the warmth and electricity from his body flowing through yours. 

And as fast as it happened, it was over just as fast. His eyes scanned your face for a reaction but you’re too dumbfounded to even form any.

“Sorry, that was, uhm, that was too fast,” Woojin pulled away and averted his eyes, but stayed seated close to you like when he first arrived. 

“It’s okay,” Trying to keep cool sure is hard when all the blood is rushing to your head, pulsing through your veins until they’re all you can hear instead of your thoughts. You try to hug his jacket closer to you and straighten your dress to regain composure but it’s hardly working at all.

Neither of you dared to speak in fear of making the wrong move. Whatever this is that’s happening, maybe it’s best to let itself take its course. 

  
_ 22:35 _

Knowing Minho, you know he’s already bored the moment he stepped into the venue, and he’ll be bugging all of you to head to the afterparty at Jisung’s within an hour. You can’t blame him though. You know how school dances are. Stiff, programmed, and just overall awkward. Woojin knew you felt like that as well, even when he asked you to be his date. It was no big deal at all, considering you’re best friends. You still all decided to go just for the heck of it. At least you’ll now have a story to tell your younger friends.

Things weren't awkward as you gathered with everyone to leave the event earlier than intended, thankfully. Looks like no one had suspected what happened because if someone did, they’d be teasing you relentlessly by now. 

You’re greeted by Woojin’s adorable sleepy smile the moment you stepped in the car, making space beside him in the backseat. He rubs his eyes sleepily yet he can’t get them off you. 

“Already tired? It’s not even midnight yet,” 

“Just recharging,” Has his sleepy voice always had this effect on you? Your mind backtracks on the countless late night phone calls when you have nothing better to do than to rant about life and laugh at all sorts of dumb shit even on a school night. He twists his pinky around yours briefly before pulling away as Changbin climbed in and settled on the seat next to yours. Changbin seems to be clueless though, laughing at some joke Minho made as he positioned himself in the driver’s seat.

“All good back there?” Minho checks the three of you in the backseat and Chan riding shotgun.

“Yup, let’s roll,” You throw him an  _ OK _ sign. 

You steal a glance at Woojin and take in how good he looks under the glow of the lamps in the parking lot and the moonlight, his dark hair framing his face so perfectly and his all black suit making him look sharper than his usually relaxed vibe.

“Go recharge then, I’ll wake you up when we get there,” You take his pinky back into yours, keeping it there for the rest of the ride. 

_ 00:19 _

“Wait!” Woojin calls after Seungmin and Hyunjin who volunteered to run to the convenience store. “You said you wanted some ice cream, right?” He says, turning to you.

“Uh, yeah?” Did you really say you wanted ice cream? What is he trying to do?

“In this weather? Really?” Seungmin gave you a questioning look for a second before something clicks in him, his eyes going back and forth between you and Woojin, then his expression changes into curiosity. Suddenly, you felt everyone’s eyes on you two, even Jeongin and Felix who were busy trying to get the patio table with one short leg to stand steady. 

“We’ll get it, don’t worry, give me your list,” Woojin placed a hand on your shoulder and held a hand out to Hyunjin.

Holding back a laugh, Seungmin nudged Hyunjin’s side and made him hand the shopping list they made.

You can feel everyone’s knowing stares as Woojin pulled you by the hand to the stairwell. 

_ Did I only imagine what happened tonight? _

You can’t help but wonder as the two of you wordlessly make your way down from the house and walk side by side, closer than what you’re used to but still too far from how you need to be. But as soon as the thought crosses your head, Woojin throws a look your way that confirms it  _ did _ indeed happen. You clearly weren't imagining things when the sparks you felt keep going back every time your skin brushes past each other. 

After a night of stolen glances and fleeting touches, Woojin grabs your hand as you turn a corner and you’re sure you were out of sight.    
You don’t even need to ask why. 

The way his hand grabbed yours so urgently, intertwining your fingers as soon as he got ahold of it, it’s enough of an answer.   
“I thought I was never gonna catch you alone,” There’s a tiny bit of trembling in his voice and you don’t know if it’s the cold at fault or his nerves that he tries so hard to hide. What he can’t hide though, is the triumphant grin forming on his lips. “Have I told you you look really beautiful tonight?”

“Oh my god Kim Woojin, you’re such a mess,” You laugh at his cheesiness, and the fact that you’ve already changed into sneakers, sweatpants and a hoodie, ditching the heels and sparkly midnight blue dress from earlier, yet he still has the guts to say you’re beautiful. “Just shut up and kiss me again,” 

He promptly stops in his tracks, stepping in front of you.

The streets feel more deserted than how usually do at this hour. There were barely any people in the sidewalks, and only the sound of your heartbeat and cars zooming past can be heard.

You’re pretty sure you’re blocking the sidewalk but you could care less. Woojin takes one more step and closes the distance between your bodies, sweeping you up into your tiptoes with an arm on your lower back, leaning down to press his lips into yours. No rush this time. Like only you exist in this city and time is on your side. It's all soft sighs and gasping breaths, taking all the time you need to explore how your lips fit with each other like they were made to stay that way.

"What were we here for again?" You giggle breathlessly as Woojin lowers you to a more relaxed standing position. You didn't want to pull away first but you had to catch your breath. 

"This list, and… " He pretends to ponder, biting his lip. "Ice cream?" 

"Really? That's it?" You challenged with a teasing smirk and poked him on the chest. 

"Hey, don't give me that look," He laughs, pulling you closer again to whisper near your ear. "If I really just wanted to make out, I would have bought you somewhere more private, not in the middle of the sidewalk across a 7-11,"

"Woojin!" Both of you burst out laughing and you slap his arm. "You can flirt with me later, let's go buy food, we have eight mouths to feed," 

"Hmm, but I still have one mouth to kiss," His pout that he usually uses to annoy you now seems so adorable. How can you resist this boy, seriously? You huff a laugh and stand on your tippy toes the farthest you can go while pulling on his hoodie strings, and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

"You good now?" 

"Yeah, and I'll buy you an ice cream too," Grabbing your hands still on his hoodie, he kisses them both before looking across the street, ready to cross. 

"No need, you're already too much sweetness in one day, or I might die."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)   
>  [Tumblr](https://lemonhopia.tumblr.com)


End file.
